


Happy Birthday, Paul Gross

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-04
Updated: 1999-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A paean to Paul Gross' birthday





	Happy Birthday, Paul Gross

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Happy Birthday Paul Gross

Here's a little something I whipped up. It's silly, but please read it and then   
pass it on. You may add verses if you feel necessary.  
Thanks.  


Jen Coe.  


# HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAUL GROSS  
  
*OR*  
  
DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND STICKERS WITH MOUNTIES ON 'EM?

  


I went looking on April 30th,  
It was a sight to see,  
I searched a search on Infoseek  
And what popped up at me?  


Well what do you know,  
Well what do you say,  
It's a very special time,  
It's Paul Gross' birthday!!!!!  


(well well, and me looking for mountie stickers...)  


So I travelled down  
to the middle of town  
to see if any Mounties  
Were to be found.  


Alas, alack, a tourist town  
Has nothing in April or May,  
Except for Mountie mooses,  
For the tourists that come this way.  


So I percieve a market here  
At least for me, and maybe more  
To cash in on this phenomenon,  
We need a Mountie store!!!!  


(I'm sure they sell Mountie stickers *somewhere*)  


So the sad story is told  
About a fine April day  
When nothing but fuzzy brown mooses  
(with *black* pants, but let's not go into that)  
Were all that were coming my way.  


So here's to Paul on his 38th,  
Happy Birthday from Kingston O-N,  
And if i could just find some Mountie stickers...  
But I can't so I quite... now.. THE END.  


(Thank you kindly...)  


* * *


End file.
